My Destiny
by Miyako Miyazaki
Summary: After the shaman tournament was stopped, Ren finds Hao and takes him in. What will his friends say about it, and who's going to be the shaman king? R
1. Chapter 1

My first Shaman King fiction, hope you like it and review!

Disclaimer: I do not own Shaman king's characters, if I did, I'll pair Ren with Hao without a second thought! If not Hao, then HoroHoro…then Yoh, I guess… eh… better stop my ranting!

Summary: Sets a week after the shaman fight was delayed due to Hao going against the rules and his fight with Yoh, they're in Japan at Yoh's waiting for the shaman tournament to take place again. When Ren was taking a walk one night he finds the one person he never thought would see again, Hao, unconscious, and takes him in to tend on him. But seems that their relationship grows more than expected. What will Ren's friends say about the whole matter?

Warning: This will be yaoi… so, I'm warning you from now, don't like this stuff, then don't read; I don't want to have people saying how sick I am 'cause I write something they don't like blah blah blah… you're warned.

On with the story!

**My Destiny**

'_Why?_'

Ren was walking aimlessly at night; things went horribly wrong in the shaman tournament.

'_Why do I feel like this?_'

He went across a wide field, he didn't know what time it was now; he had been walking for sometime and didn't care about going home or reassuring the others about him, not like he did before.

'_Why do I feel empty? Like I lost something… important?_'

With a sigh, Ren turned around about to return, "I don't want them to fuss all over me…" he mumbled to himself.

However, when he was half way there, something caught his attention. He was about to ignore it, but felt like he just had to see what it was.

The thing, or rather person as Ren came to realize, was slumped on the grassy ground, their clothing were all dirty and muddy, there were also tattered in some places.

Ren ran to them and fell to his knees to make sure they were ok, however, his heart almost skipped a beat when he saw the person's face.

The person was none other than Yoh's older twin.

Asakura Hao…

After Yoh had defeated Hao, no one knew what happen to the older Asakure, not that they weren't happy, the were glad they got rid of him, but not Ren; he felt sadness ran through him when he realized, at the time, that Hao was nowhere to be found, he didn't know why, but he felt sorry for him.

Hao was almost like Ren, they both wanted the same thing; clean the Earth from the humans. Well, that was before Ren met Yoh anyways.

Ren's eyes softened as he moved Hao's head to his lap, unlike Ren, Hao wasn't given a second chance, it wasn't fair to him, Hao was only misunderstood, and Ren was sure that behind Hao was kind, sensitive person with a soft heart.

'_Tao Ren, I'll make you mine!_'

Ren smiled at the memory, he remembered Hao telling him that before he disappeared. Ren had been angry then, he didn't like the idea of being controlled by someone all thanks to his father.

Ren shook his head not wanting to go there with his thoughts, _'Besides, I have someone to take care of._'

Ren heaved Hao up, he wasn't able to carry him _bridal-style_ 'cause Hao was taller than him, which made it a difficult task for Ren.

After a full minute of thinking of a way to carry Hao, Ren settled on carrying him on his back instead. It took him a few minutes to do so without any help, but he made it in the end.

He shifted Hao slightly to make sure that he won't fall off, and when he was satisfied, started walking back.

'_But,_' Ren mused suddenly, _'How will they react when they see what I brought with me, or rather who?_'

He tilted his head to the side, trying to imagine their reactions.

Yoh probably won't care as long as Hao doesn't threaten anyone's' life.

HoroHoro and Chocolove wouldn't trust him and keep an eye on him.

Manta would keep his distance from Hao.

Anna would make sure to take advantage of him in his stay over; she would never miss a chance like this.

Ryo would do as Yoh would; the guy was like human dog.

Faust would stay silent, not showing much reaction.

Lyserg, now Ren just knew, will go into fits, god only knew what the British boy would do. Probably try to kill Hao and then Ren for bringing him in the first place.

Ren had to smirk at that, '_Like he can? Over my dead body will I let him harm him._'

Ren stopped as he saw his destination, the lights were out, signaling that they were asleep or were setting together in one of the rooms, he sighed and started walking again.

"Don't worry," he said when he felt a warm breeze go by, "I won't let anyone bring harm to him; he's under my protection, Spirit of fire."

The spirit appeared next to him and gazed into his golden eyes; looking for any traces of dishonesty, Ren gazed back, not breaking the eye-contact.

After a few moments the spirit seemed satisfied disappeared, but Ren knew it didn't go away, and he didn't mind at all; the Spirit only wanted to be with its master.

Finally when Ren reached the door, he opened it and peered inside, "Oh, good! Now let's see if I could get into my room without anyone noticing me."

He quickly moved through the halls and into his room without being detected; he had heard them chatting and chattering with each others in his way. He carefully laid the unconscious boy on his futon and started removing his clothes to tend on him.

Hao's body didn't seem to be affected much, just some small bruises here and there. Ren put his hand on Hao's forehead and sighed; the Asakura had a fever, but nothing serious, though.

Ren stood and went out to find the first-aid, some cold water and a cloth.

xxxxxxxxxx

In another room, the others were awake, talking and laughing. "Anyways anyone's seen Ren today?" Yoh asked lazily.

HoroHoro scoffed, "The guy is just being his old self; he went off lurking somewhere out." Chocolove nodded, holding his chin thoughtfully.

Lyserg laughed, "Come on, guys, he isn't that bad and you know it."

"Yeah, I just can't stop teasing him, he's so fun to annoy!" HoroHoro chuckled and they all joined him. "But, really… don't any of you know where he's now?" Yoh said slightly concerned.

"He went to his room a few minutes ago." a voice said behind them and they turn to see a glaring Anna, "Why are you awake 'till now, Yoh?"

"Uh…I- wait, Ren's here?" Yoh almost was stuttering, "Why didn't he come here with us?"

They looked at each others and shrugged; who knew how the Chinese shaman thinks?

A grin suddenly came across HoroHoro's face as he thought of something, "Hey, guys, you wanna come to Ren's room with me?"

"What for?" Manta asked, "He may be tired and doesn't want anyone bothering him now."

"Don't be a kill-joy, Manta! Just follow me, come on!" with that he practically jumped to Ren's room. The others had no choice but to follow, "Why do I have bad feelings about this?" Ryo whimpered.

When they reached the door it was closed and no sound came from inside the room. They glanced at one another and then back at HoroHoro, "Open it!"

"Why me? You want him to kill me?" HoroHoro almost shouted. They sweat-dropped, "It was your idea anyways…" Lyserg pushed him closer to the door, "Now, do it!"

HoroHoro lost his balance and came crashing on the door, opening it by that. Yoh and his friends stuck their heads inside, not before praying Ren wouldn't rip Horo's head off for disturbing him.

HoroHoro was down face first, they turned their eyes to the futon, but it seemed that Ren was fast asleep that he hadn't heard anything.

"Strange," Chocolove raised a brow, "I know that Ren is a light sleeper; he should have woken up by that…"

Yoh blinked, "Really?" Chocolove nodded, and Yoh turned his head to the futon again, that's when he something, "Uh, guys?"

"What is it, danna? Ryo asked.

"Emm, does Ren have brown hair?" Yoh pointed at 'Ren' and they looked there to see locks of long brown hair were indeed there.

"Brown hair…?" Chocolove and HoroHoro shared a worried look then nodded. HoroHoro crept closer to the person, who seemed to be asleep in the futon, and slowly removed the cover off of them, only to go pale, shriek and crumble backwards.

The others also saw who HoroHoro saw and paled also, well, not Yoh, who only blinked stupidly, and Faust anyways.

"What's Hao doing in Ren's room _and_ in his futon?" Yoh asked the one million dollars question.

"Ren…" HoroHoro finally regained his ability to talk, "Where's Ren?"

Their eyes widened and Lyserg's mind finally registered it was _Hao_ who was there in front if him in Ren's place, with Ren _missing_. As soon as he realized that his eyes narrowed and he got ready to fight the sleeping shaman, "_HAO_!"

However, as he was about to arrack the fire shaman, he felt a sharp thing being pressed on the back of his neck, "Move forward and I'll slice your neck."

Lyserg froze, and then turned around, as did the others, to see Ren standing by the door holding the first-aid and the stuff he brought in one hand and the other was pointing his Kwan-dao to his neck, "Get close to him again, I'll make regret ever being born," Ren glared, eyeing them, "All of you!"

"Ren!" HoroHoro exclaimed, "You're alive-ACK!"

Ren had poked Horo's nose, still glaring, "Of course I'm alive; did you think an _unconscious_ boy could harm anybody?" he sneered.

"But, Ren-kun!" Lyserg shouted pointing at Hao, "He's unconscious now, what will you do when he wakes up? He'll hurt you then the rest of us! We need to kill him right away, and there's no better chance than this!"

"I don't care," Ren stepped between them and Hao, "But, now, he's hurt and under my protection; so if you have anything against it and want to kill him or get rid of him, then you'll have to pass or even kill me first." he looked at each one of them, "For now he's staying here, do you have a problem with that, Anna?"

"As long as he pays for his stay, I don't care what happens." she said coldly, crossing her arms.

Ren nodded, "That's fine, I'll take care of that."

"Good," she turned to leave, "But I don't want him messing, or burning around."

Ren watched Anna leave then returned his attention back to the others, "If you don't mind, I'd like you all to leave too; I have stuff to do and then sleep."

"Ok, I feel sleepy too," Yoh, yawned and left, followed by Ryo, Chocolove. Manta glanced back at Ren then Hao, after that ran out, "Yoh-kun, wait!"

Lyserg was quiet at first, then glared at Ren, "I'm warning you, Ren. Hao's isn't trust-worthy; he'll kill you as soon as gets better." with that he stormed out.

Ren sighed and looked at HoroHoro, who was the only one left, while placing his Kwan-dao on the corner and getting the stuff ready to tend on Hao, "And I suppose you want to warn me, too?"

HoroHoro looked unusually serious that Ren thought it was something important, "I knew it was all an act."

Ren cocked up an eye-brow, "Horo?"

As Horo was looking all serious and all, he broke into a huge stupid grin, "So, tell me, Ren," Horo wiggled his brows at Ren, "How long were you two been at it?"

"Uh…?" it took Ren only a second to understand what Horo was talking about, and you could hear the sounds of Ren beating the hell out of Horo with his Kwan-dao.

**TO BE CONTINUED! **

Ok, this turned out different than what I thought, but I think it wasn't that bad. Anyways, what Horo meant with 'I knew it was an act' was in the shaman tournament, he thinks that Ren pretended to hate Hao.

Well, I hope it was good enough, please tell me what you think.

**Miako6 **


	2. Trust

My first Shaman King fiction, hope you like it and review!

Disclaimer: I do not own Shaman king's characters, if I did, I'll pair Ren with Hao without a second thought! If not Hao, then HoroHoro…then Yoh, I guess… eh… better stop my ranting!

Summary: Sets a week after the shaman fight was delayed due to Hao going against the rules and his fight with Yoh, they're in Japan at Yoh's waiting for the shaman tournament to take place again. When Ren was taking a walk one night he finds the one person he never thought would see again, Hao, unconscious, and takes him in to tend on him. But seems that their relationship grows more than expected. What will Ren's friends say about the whole matter?

Warning: This will be yaoi… so, I'm warning you from now, don't like this stuff, then don't read; I don't want to have people saying how sick I am 'cause I write something they don't like blah blah blah… you're warned.

On with the story!

**My Destiny**

The sun rose as a new day arrived, spreading its rays on the Earth and into a room were two boys were asleep.

Asakura Hao opened his eyes as the sun hit him, he blinked twice; not recognizing the room he was in.

Setting, he rubbed the sleep out of his eyes, "what's going on?" he glanced beside him and realized that he wasn't the only one in the room; a boy with purple hair was asleep, peacefully. The Asakura remembered him as Tao Ren. He looked down at his body and saw that he was shirtless and bandaged, making him frown then look back at the Tao, "Just what exactly is going on?" he whispered.

"He hasn't been getting much sleep lately."

Hao quickly turned around to see a blue-haired, "How long have I been out?"

"It's a week since Ren brought you here… two weeks since the shaman tournament!"

"So I have been out for two weeks…" Hao murmured, he then looked at Ren, "He took me in?"

Horo nodded, "Yea, he tended on your injuries and stopped any tries to kill you, he saved your life, Hao, so you should be grateful for him!" Horo got up and walked to the door and opened it, "You better not hurt him" he closed the door behind him.

Hao was left alone with the sleeping boy, who he stared at intensely, '_Why would you save my life, Tao Ren? I can't understand…_' he sighed and laid back onto the futon, still staring at the sleeping boy.

Hao reached out and brushed a few standards of purple hair out of the Tao's face to look at him more clearly, '_Tao Ren…_'

Sleep was quickly taking over the older Asakura twin and he gave in, one thought still lingering in his mind, '_…Tao… Ren…_'

XXXXXXXXXX

HoroHoro went to the kitchen, where everybody else were sat eating their breakfast. Yoh saw him and smiled, "Ohayo, HoroHoro!"

The others saw him and greeted him too, Horo smiled back, "Ohayo!" he too sat with them, "Guess who just woke up!"

"Ren's awake? Why didn't he come down with you, then?" Chocolove asked, the others seemed to be thinking the same thing.

Horo grinned, "Wrong; Ren's still asleep!" his grin turned devilish, "It's Hao!"

The room became silent as they absorbed that small piece of information, and Horo was like counting down for their reaction when all of them, except for Yoh, Anna and Faust, got up hurriedly and ran to Ren's room, "Ren's in danger! We need to save him!"

Horo laughed and called out to them, "Don't worry; I had a talk with Hao! He wont hurt Ren!"

When they heard that, they stopped in their tracks almost at once, relieved, "Are you sure?" Ryo asked/called back.

"Yeah, just like I'm sure my hair isn't pink, but blue!" that one received a chuckle from Yoh and Chocolove.

They returned to the kitchen and continued their breakfast peacefully, Lyserg, however, wasn't all that happy about it, but he was going to be silent for now, 'I'll get him when I see it's the right time'

"Lyserg, you ok?"

"Huh?" Lyserg was startled, and then he realized it was Ryo who had talked to him, "I'm sorry, I wasn't listening." Ryo looked concerned, "Everything's alright? You seemed stressed, is there anything bothering you?"

Lyserg sweat-dropped, but smiled none the less, "Yes, I'm ok, it was nothing really." He stood, "I'll go for a walk, don't wait for me!" with that he left.

They watched him go then turned to each others, "He doesn't look ok to me." Ryo whispered.

"You think he's planning to attack Hao again?" Manta asked, Yoh smiled down at him, "May be, but Ren won't let him, ne?"

Manta thought about it then nodded, "Yeah, Ren won't let him anywhere near him."

"Cheh" Horo scoffed, "let's just hope he won't do anything for his own good; Lyserg sometimes does stuff without thinking first!"

"Like you?" Anna _asked_.

Horo's face went red but he didn't dare say anything back to her; no one wanted to die a slow, painful early death.

And so, breakfast went normally peaceful.

XXXXXXXXXX

Hao opened his eyes slowly, and by the looks he guessed it was afternoon by now, "You're awake."

He turned to see the Tao looking back at him with his golden eyes, "Tao Ren" he tried to set up.

Ren sighed, "You can call me just 'Ren'" he picked up a damp cloth, "Lay back down, I'm sure you're still tired." He pushed Hao down gently, and started running the wet cloth over his face, "Your fever broke yesterday night, I was relieved, but I don't want it to come back; so don't tire yourself, is that clear?"

Hao was still looking at him with wide eyes, and then he voiced his thoughts, "Why? Why are you doing this?" he grabbed the Tao's wrist, "Why are you helping me?"

Ren stared at Hao for a while before looking a way, smiling, "Because we're the same."

Hao blinked, "The same?"

Ren nodded as he freed his hand and resuming his task, "Yes, the same. You're evil and I was evil just like you, I killed people for the pleasure of it…"

Hao stared as Ren talked almost absent-minded, "I never wanted to kill when I was a child, but I got used to it, even loved it, and I guess it's the same with you. I heard that you had a wife and a child before, and I'm sure that no evil would have made a family to start with."

By now, the cloth in Ren's hand fell and he was now stroking the older Asakura twin's face with his hand, "However, the only deference between us is that, I was given a second chance and you weren't… I met Yoh, who told me that spirits weren't tools for us to use, but friends helping us, and after that they all saved me from my father, they changed me, I was given a second chance to start with…"

Ren's eyes then softened, "While they didn't give you that, they just killed you each time you returned, that alone would make anyone hate humans and make them evil, and that's what you became…. Evil." he laid down beside the Asakura, his hand was still stroking his face, "But I believe that you can be good again, no one's born evil, so even you can be good again, I'm sure that deep down your heart, you're really a person with a big heart. Opacho proved that she likes you, didn't she?"

Hao turned his face away, "Not anymore; she left me… I scared her…"

Ren grabbed his face and made Hao face him again, "Even if we're shamans, we're still humans… and humans make mistakes," Hao looked at the Tao, unbelieving, "What's important is that you learn from your mistakes. We'll find Opacho for you, and you'll see that she still likes you."

"Ta- Ren, what if she doesn't? What if she will still hate me?" Hao asked, fear of rejection all written over his face, and Ren smiled at this.

"See? You're worried about her, about something no evil would be worried or think about. I promise that she won't hate you, you'll see."

"How do you do it?" Hao asked suddenly, "How can you be this sure…. Ren?"

"I don't know," Ren yawned, he was still tired, closing his eyes and making himself comfortable he answered, "I just say what I think is true, that's all" and in no time Tao Ren was fast asleep.

Hao gazed at the sleeping Tao a few inches away from him, "You have so much faith on me, don't you?" he whispered, "You're not even scared if I might kill you or hurt your friends…"

Hao pulled the futon to share it with Ren, "You trust me, Ren, after all I did, you still trust me" he laid with Ren and closed his eyes too, "I won't make you regret your trust, Ren, and I promise you this?" he fell asleep yet again.

XXXXXXXXXX

Out-side the room, two boys smiled as they heard the conversation that that went in Ren's room, "Ren may have been right, we can trust him." Horo whispered to Yoh, who nodded, "Yeah, now we can be sure nothing's going to happen."

And they made their way back to their own rooms.

**END CHAPTER!**

Phew, I know this took long, but I had to update other fictions… well, until next time, happy reading!

**Mrs. Asakura Hao**, I hope you won't kill me now.

Don't forget to leave a review for me, and if you have any ideas, please tell me!

**Miako6**


	3. Attack

My first Shaman King fiction, hope you like it and review!

Disclaimer: I do not own Shaman king's characters, if I did, I'll pair Ren with Hao without a second thought! If not Hao, then HoroHoro…then Yoh, I guess… eh… better stop my ranting!

Warning: This will be yaoi… so, I'm warning you from now, don't like this stuff, then don't read; I don't want to have people saying how sick I am 'cause I write something they don't like blah blah blah… you're warned.

On with the story!

**My Destiny**

It wasn't long after Ren and Hao fell asleep again when they woke up.

Ren yawned and slowly opened his golden eyes- to see a slightly bronze skin blocking his view. He blinked and recalled what happened last time, and in no time he did remember.

He was snuggled up to Hao's chest with the Asakura's arms around him.

Ren blushed a little and freed himself from Hao's hold. Setting up he stretched his body like a cat would do.

"Nice body."

Ren froze then glared over his shoulder at the Asakura, "Never thought _you_ would be a pervert."

Hao just shrugged and got up, "I'm hugry."

"Oh," Ren blinked, "I guess that to be expected; you haven't eaten anything in two weeks. It's passed lunch time, I think…"he tapped his chin thoughtfully, "Listen, you go take a bath, and I'll go prepare something for you to eat, k?"

Hao nodded then blinked, "But, Ren," the Tao looked back at him, "What is it?"

"Won't I be needing my clothes?" he laughed nervously, "Besides, I don't know my way around here."

Ren sweat-dropped, "You're right, wait here." He ran out the room then returned a few minutes later with Hao's clothes, which have been washed, "Here they're, now follow me, I'll take you to the bathroom." He walked out, followed by the older Asakura twin.

When they reached the bathroom, Ren showed him where everything was and when he made sure everything was fine he turned to leave, only to stop and turn back again, "Listen, if any old ghost appears to you… just ignore it."

Hao sweat-dropped, "It does that a lot, ne?"

"You have no idea, he made it a habit." Ren nodded and left.

"This place should be interesting, then." Hao chucked, amused "Ne, spirit of fire?"

The spirit appeared beside him and changed into his water form as he sank in the water with Hao.

XXXXXXXXXX

Fifteen minutes later Hao found Ren in the 'living room' putting the last dish on the table. Yoh and his friends were all there, laughing and chatting.

Looking up Ren saw Hao standing watching him back, "I see you're finished."

Hao nodded, "Ah, spirit of fire and I had a good bath, thank you." At the mention of its name the spirit of fire appeared again in his chibified form.

(A/N: I know he was never showed like that, but remember how he looked when he appeared small when he took Hao away with him at his birth, when the Asakuras were about to kill him? Ya, that form.)

"Good," Ren stood up, he realized that all talking had stopped, "Come set here and eat, I'll go to take a quick shower and be back in no time."

Hao looked at the food, "It looks delicious, you cooked that?" shaking his head, Ren walked up to the door, where Hao was still standing, "No, I just reheated it." He moved behind him and pushed him into the room then sat him down, "Now eat, I want to see the dishes empty when I get back, k?"

Hao laughed as he rubbed the back of his head, "Hai, but does it taste good?"

They all blinked.

"Uhh, Oniisan?" Yoh started, "What did you eat before?"

Hao shrugged, "Whatever we could get, and sometimes Spirit of fire hunts something for us." He patted the spirit of fire at that, "But I like to add soy souse to my food, Opacho never forgets to get me one!"

(A/N: That's true, if you read the manga you'll see that Hao loves it and Opacho giving it to him.)

They all looked at him in silence, "What?" Hao asked, blinking.

"Yoh," Ren addressed him, "Make sure he eats well… and enjoys it, too."

Yoh nodded, "Hai."

Ren nodded back and left the room, "Eat well, Hao!"

"I will!" Hao smiled as he waved his hand to Ren, then he returned back only to see all of them staring at him, "Something wrong?"

"You were serious!" Horo finally said, his eyes widening.

"Serious about what?" by now Hao was really confused.

"He really is serious!" Ryu mumbled.

"What are you talking about!?"

"You just eat." Yoh pushed the dished near Hao.

"Yoh," Anna called, "I want him to be content here, so serve him the best you could!" she then glared at the others, "You too!"

They blinked, "Why?"

"Ren paid for the best treatment to Hao." Anna turned her back to them to leave, "The best and nothing less!"

"Ren, that rich bastard!" Horo frowned.

"Ne, oniisan," Yoh laughed, "Think it's your lucky day then, getting the best treatment."

"I guess." Hao smiled back, "I want soy souse!"

"Hai!" a collective shouts sounded as the shamans rushed to serve Hao.

And so the late lunch went on to about 10 minutes.

Suddenly, Hao noticed something, "Spirit of fire?"

Thr spirit of fire was tense, looking out the window at something they couldn't see. Hao glanced outside but didn't see anything.

The others picked on this, "What's wrong?" Faust asked.

Hao only stared out for a little more before his eyes narrowed, "Someone's here."

"Someone?" Horo asked. "May be some ordinary person walking around." Chocolove guessed.

"No," Hao kept his gaze out, "Someone is trying to keep themselves hidden."

"Why would anyone do that?" Manta asked.

"Shh…" Hao shushed them trying to concentrate, "They're moving."

The room fell silent.

Everyone was on-guard ready for a fight if needed.

"I'm back," Ren's voice called from the hallway as he walked over to them, "Hao, did you eat well as I told you?" by then he reached the door. He was only wearing his pants, a towel over his shoulders, and his scar and tattoo were visible to the on lookers.

Hao heard more movement from the figure outside and his eyes widened, "Ren, don't come in!!!" he shouted.

Ren was startled, "Whoa..?"

The window glass shuttered as something was thrown through it, and Ren was barely able to avoid it, however it hit his arm and a small stream of blood was leaking out.

"_Ren_!!" they shouted, panic rising.

More small knives were thrown in towards Ren, but Hao quickly jumped and got them out of the knives' way unharmed this time. They fell on the floor with Hao on top of Ren.

(A/N: Oh, you pervert-minded, readers. I know what's going on in that little mind of yours, hehe...)

"Horokue, Chocolove!" Hao shouted back at them, "Find whoever attacked us and get them, now move it!"

"Hai!" they called and jumped out the broken window, they noticed a shadowy figure jumping away and they follow.

Inside the house, the other shaman collected the knives on the floor, and went to Ren to see if he was alright.

Hao moved his body a little off of Ren, but froze when he saw the look on Ren's face, "Ren?"

Ren's face looked a little pained, but he sat up and looked at his right arm where the bleeding was, "Kuso."

The wound was small but was turning blue fast.

"Ren, you need to treat that-" Hao stopped whatever he was saying when he felt Ren's left hand grip his shoulder tightly, he looked up at him and saw his face sweating, his cheeks turning red, "You ok?"

Ren opened his mouth, but his eyes slid close as he fell forward into Hao's chest, unconscious.

"Ren!!" they screamed as they watched this.

"Oh, no!" Hao gasped, "The knife must have been poisoned!"

**END CHAPTER**

Phew, I finally finished.

You know? This chapter was unplanned; it was like it was making itself as I type it, especially that part of the attack.

Anyways, I'd love if you left a review for me, it means a lot.

Ok, now I'll move on to write the new chapter of 'they are girls' for beyblade.

See ya soon, minna-san.

**Miako6**


	4. Talk

Disclaimer: I do not own Shaman king's characters, if I did, I'll pair Ren with Hao without a second thought! If not Hao, then HoroHoro…then Yoh, I guess… eh… better stop my ranting!

Warning: what, you want to tell me you read this fic till now and _still_ don't know the warnings here?

On with the story!

**My Destiny**

"Damn, they escaped!" HoroHoro shouted, sitting cross-legged beside Chocolove, "They were too fast we couldn't find them!"

"Yeah, not even with Mick's strong sense of smell." Chocolove nodded and frowned.

They were all sitting in the living room, Ren was sitting next to Hao, who had a good hold of him, "At least that poison wasn't strong enough, my immune system is pretty strong." Ren smirked, though his face was still a bit flushed.

_**Flash back**_

_Ren's face looked a little pained, but he sat up and looked at his right arm where the bleeding was, "Kuso."_

_The wound was small but was turning blue fast._

"_Ren, you need to treat that-" Hao stopped whatever he was saying when he felt Ren's left hand grip his shoulder tightly, he looked up at him and saw his face sweating, his cheeks turning red, "You ok?"_

_Ren opened his mouth, but his eyes slid close as he fell forward into Hao's chest, unconscious._

"_Ren!!" they screamed as they watched this._

"_Oh, no!" Hao gasped, "The knife must have been poisoned!"_

_Lyserg was by his side at once, "This better not be one of your tricks, Hao!" he looked at Ren's face, "He doesn't look so good."_

_Hao shook his head, "I have nothing to do with the attack, and I agree with you, unfortunately." He moved Ren's hair out of his face, "Huh?"_

"_Ugh…" Ren's eyes clinched tightly, his breathing coming in fast shaky gasps._

"_We need a doctor or something." Yoh murmured._

"_Faust, come here in less than five minutes or else I'll make train together with Yoh for a month."_

_They all turned around in time to see Anna put down the phone handle, "Ehh.. I guess we won't be worried about the doctor, ne, Yoh?" Manta smiled nervously. _

_In less that five minutes Faust was checking on Ren, "Poison… but not too dangerous; he should recover in a day."_

_No one expected him to be awake in less that two hours shouting curses at whatever came across his path, though._

_**End flash back**_

"You gave us a scare when you fainted there, you know." Yoh laughed, "You had us all worried, even Hao."

"That's says a lot if Hao was worried." Manta smiled, earning an annoyed look from Hao, "I was not!"

"Yes, you were, Hao kun."

"Was not, Tanma!"

"Was to- Hey, my name is _Manta_ not _Tanma_!" Manta's face grew red, but Hao only laughed, "Sure, Manta!"

"Anyways," Ren shook his head then became serious as he took one of the knives on the table, "These knives… I know who was after this attack."

They turned to him, all silent. Ren looked up at them one after the other, "It's my father, Tao En."

The silence continued as they all thought of older Tao.

"Should we give him a visit?" Hao smiled evilly.

"Why?" Ren glanced at him suspiciously, "He's not exactly going to give us a warm welcome party and a snack, you know."

Hao looked at him innocently, "Whoever said we wanted a welcome party and a snack?"

Ren smirked, "You're such a sneaky bastard."

"Oniisan?" Yoh cut in, "What are you planning to do?"

"Why, my dear otouto, we're gonna return the favor to him of course!" Hao smiled brightly.

"This guy scares me." HoroHoro sweat-dropped.

"Anyone up to some food?" Ryu asked getting up.

"Here comes a booth!" Chocolove jumped on them in a booth-like suit.

"Chocolove!" They all screamed at him, though Hao blinked, "Eh?"

An hour later they were all sitting down and eating calmly- or as calm as they could be, "I want sauce!"

"Hai!" Manta handed the sauce to Hao, who smiled at him excitedly, "Arigatou Tanma!"

"I'm not going to bother with this again!" Manta grumbled under his breath.

"HoroHoro," Hao turned to the blue-haired shaman, "I want ice in my water, please."

"Hai!" not so excitedly, Horo rushed to put ice into Hao's glass of water.

"Ren," Turning to the shaman standing by the door, he patted the area next to him, "Come sit next to me."

Ren shook his head, "You're impossible, you know that?"

"I know."

Sitting beside Hao, Ren watched the rest with amusement in his eyes, "Why do you order them so much?"

"'Cause I can." Hao chuckled, "And it's fun watching them working like ants, is this all because they fear Anna?"

Ren laughed at this, "That, and because I paid for your best treatment."

Hao's eye-brow rose, "best treatment?" suddenly Ren felt an arm wrap around his waist, "I'd like the best treatment _from_ _you_."

Ren blushed and unwrapped Hao's arm from around his waist, "Pervert." He paused, a thought coming to his mind.

_**Tao Ren, I'll make you mine!**_

'_Could it be..?_' Ren then smirked and turned to Hao, "Or may be…" he leaned into him, trailing a hand down his cheek and the other on his chest, "I'll consider if I was… _impressed_… by you…"

Hao's eyes danced with not-so-innocent amusement and leaned into Ren's touch, "I'll impress you, alright."

"Everything is ready, niisan!" Yoh spoke suddenly, making the two part with Ren blush, and Hao smirking.

"Good, I'm hungry!"

**TBC**

See? I told you guys I'll be updating my fics!

Ok, now two down, four to update!

Ah, yes, before I forget… before I update my other fic 'A Broken Soul' I got so much complains and PV asking me to update it and this fic and they're too good to stop and blah blah blah, but now after two weeks of updating it, I only got one review and some fav-story alerts or story alert alerts… do you have any idea how depressing is that?

Review, please!

**Miako6**


End file.
